


The Ascended

by Lashiex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashiex/pseuds/Lashiex
Summary: What happens when the Dark Brotherhood's night mother duties must be turned over? She will rest in the void with the dread father but they need a replacement, but poor sweet Cicero has his head in the clouds watching a pretty half elf named Raven. Its a Cicero love story, so if you are like Nazir and hate jesters then don't read. Everything is owned by Bethesda.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1: The Raven  (Intro)

Cicero was escorted into the dark brotherhood sanctuary by the blonde mistress, Astrid, followed by Arnbjorn and Nazir who carried the Unholy Matrons coffin. He felt excitement and anxious having located the last sanctuary running in Skyrim, he was not sure how this leg of his journey would go, seeing all the bad luck that followed him. He hoped that this one wouldn’t burn down or be infiltrated. He was even unsure of this leader and ‘her’ sanctuary. The night mother was the true lady to follow but yet he was glad to have a home again after having been on the road for what felt like years. It had been a long journey. But they got into the sanctuary and placed the night mother’s coffin in the main area past the entrance by a small water fall while everyone gathered around to greet the new comer. Astrid introduced him to everyone, Festus Krex, Babette, Gabriella, and Veezara, she also mentioned that one was missing due to the fact that she was on a mission. Cicero was surprised how small this sanctuary was, no wonder the Dark Brotherhood didn’t have much of a reputation out here. But that was all going to change now that the night mother could reestablish out here and he felt that he may be able to do a few missions himself, oh how he missed the sweet killing with his blades.

“Hello, hello, hello everyone, I am Cicero the night mothers Keeper. I look forward to meeting all of you individually.” He said in his high laugh tilted voice, he danced in his place laughing.

“Guys, will you help Cicero get situated in his room and help set up the Night mother in the glass room?” The men nodded to follow her orders and Cicero saw a shadowy figure enter the room from the same hallways he came in from. She wore the black and red robes like Gabriella but instead of her hood she wore in place a circlet of silver and ruby, a hood down over her shoulders. She looked to be half elf and maybe Nord her ears only slightly pointed and pierced. She had a half-shaved head with the blackest hair, like raven wings, her eyes down as she quickly walked over to Astrid. Cicero stopped dancing and stared for a second. He was astonished by her for the moment. Then Nazir called upon him, breaking him from his staring.

Boy was I tired. I had just finished my first three contracts from Nazir and was walking back into the Sanctuary, hopefully Astrid had that real mission she was talking about when I had left. It had been, refreshing, to get out there and spread the fear of the Brotherhood. Watching the light leave their eyes always gave me such a high. It was glorious to have a place to call home that accepted me for how I was. I walked past the entrance where Astrid normally was and I heard laughter in the main area of the Sanctuary, a very strange laughter. I wondered what was going on. Walking down everyone was gathered around a large shipping chest and there was a jester dancing there laughing. I had never seen him before, he must be new, past the jester clothes he wore he had striking red hair and white Imperial skin, his green eyes danced with his jester happiness. My heart skipped a beat as I flushed a little, I turned my head down and walked over to Astrid quickly as it seemed he was going over the box with the guys.

“Ah, Raven, you’re back how did it go?” She asked with a small smile.

“They went well, another great day for the Brotherhood. Sooooo uh, who’s the clown?” I asked, barley glancing towards him.

“Some guy claiming to be the Keeper of the Unholy Matron named Cicero, and in the box is her and her casket. I’m not completely sure about it yet.” She said quietly to me. I nodded and watched the jester while he talked to Veezara, his back to me. “By the way see me at some point tomorrow; I have your first big contract available.” She smiled at me with a rare happiness.

“Will do Astrid, I’m going to grab a drink and go to bed probably, I am tired.” And almost on cue I yawned. She patted my shoulder. Nazir walked by me to go outside and I stopped him to turn in my contracts.

“Welcome back Raven, how did it go?” He asked his voice dripping in his usual sarcasm as I told him they were all dead. He gave me my cash out for them and kept going about his business. I heard a soft crunch behind me and I turned around quickly, thinking Veezara was trying to scare me again. Only thing though is Veezara didn’t wear a jester’s hat. I gasped in shock almost stumbling back a little from the breech in personal space and the fact that I didn’t expect him to approach me.

“Oh, what the hell, by Sithis you startled me” I exclaimed, he leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

“And who might you be little raven?” He asked, I eyed him as I was caught off guard for a second. His green eyes were like emeralds.

“Raven…” I said with slight uncertainty, he was confused for a second.

“You know, a black bird associated with dark and death?” He laughed.

“No, my name is Raven.” His eyes got bigger.

“Ooohhh Cicero see’s now. Such a fool. Well I am the Keeper of the Unholy Matron, Cicero. Mother and I have traveled far from Cyrodiil” I tried to smile as friendly as I could without being awkward.

“Well welcome to the Sanctuary, I’m pretty new myself” I subconsciously ran my hand over the shaved side of my head. It was then that Arnbjorn called the jester over to help retrieve his stuff from the wagon. Cicero glanced at me again before he ran off to follow him. I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t till then that I had felt tense. I shook my head, ‘I must be tired’ I walked over to the center dining area in the back to sit with Gabriella, I was going to sit and relax and have a drink before I made some food. I sipped my ale.

“Sister, how are you today?” She asked in her high soft voice. We smiled.

“Tired, ready to sleep in my bed” We quietly had some chit chat for a while, Babette joined us too and I restocked some of my poisons with her. “So Gabriella, stab any unicorns with crocheting needles lately?” I asked, we laughed heartily. It was our joke from when we first met. They headed out of the kitchen at that point as they went to go about their business and I got up to make some food. I looked about to see what I had available. I threw some venison in the cooking pot with some water, carrots, potatoes, some grain and salt. I stood by it, watching it simmer and boil up. ‘What was up with what happen with Cicero, I’m normally good around people, and something about him threw me off.’ I shook my head a bit and finished the tankard of ale I had. I heard someone coming down the wooden stairs.

“Care for a refill sweet sister?” It was Cicero again. I coughed slightly and he walked over to me.

“Please, thank you Cicero.” He took my tankard and filled up two, returning my one to me. He popped himself up on to the table to sit.

“That smells delightful, who are we cooking?” He laughed smelling deeply, and I couldn’t help but laugh, covering my mouth before we both took a drink.

“Just a little lost deer. Care for some?” I spooned up a bowl, he tilted his head smiling. That smile made me feel excitement in my soul. It was unsettling but I ignored it.

“What kindness from the little bird, thank you thank you. We’re going to be fast friends and mother will like you.” He said followed by his laughter. We sat down with our food across from each other.

“So where did you come from?” I asked curiously.

“From the Cyrodiil sanctuary before it was taken over and everyone there was wiped out. Poor Cicero made it out with our Lady and began the hunt to find this sanctuary here in Skyrim. After I was made into the Keeper I have been searching for the Listener after all these years, but we have not found one, I have failed Mother though, I have failed to bring her a reliable person to hear her voice…” He said getting quite upset, and rather quickly talking about this Listener business.

“What do you mean Listener?” I asked, he looked at me shocked.

“Are you kidding sister? Surely you are, but I guess not. A Listener is the person that the Night Mother speaks through to give us our contracts.” He explained and it was like a missing link fell into place, so that’s how it is supposed to work. “I have been on the mission to find a Listener but she will not speak to anyone yet. Sadly I will never hear her sweet voice for I am the Keeper, so I must find her the Listener. I will never find that person though, and I will fail mother, it has been so long, why could it not be me, why couldn’t I just keep killing. Oh mother I have failed you.” He said going off on a tangent getting himself all riled up. I wasn’t sure what to do; I wasn’t used to being around someone so emotional or, unstable. I put my hand out on top of his clenched fist. His eyes shot up to me calming quickly, but his lips were still pulled down into an exasperated frown.

“Apparently it’s been a long struggle for you but I’m sure you will find the Listener, they may even be here it might just take some time, or that they aren’t part of our sanctuary yet. I’m sure though that the Listener will appear.” I said, trying to be optimistic. We continued eating, changing the subject to something lighter before we retired to bed, I slept in the main room with everyone else while he had a designated room next to the Unholy Matron’s chambers seeing as how he was the Keeper. Astrid believes that is was necessary.

Where had the little raven gone? I had not seen her this morning; she was not in a bed, or in the kitchen, nor the main area or with the Matron. She disappeared like a cat. I had gotten up this morning and started taking care of the Unholy Matron. After the long journey she was in need of delicate tedious tending. I went through my packs of belongings grabbing assorted oils, balms, candles and such things. I needed to start the set up of the Unholy Matron’s room. The glass mosaic of the void and dread lord was a perfect location to have mothers viewing from. The room was in worse condition then I remember yesterday. ‘So much to be done to make it acceptable for Mother, I will work in here till the raven comes back.’ I set about to clearing the webs, and righting furniture. Lighting candles and incense, I made it a proper worship site.

“Have you spoken to anyone, sweet mother? Have you found the Listener? I found us this home and hope that it will satisfy…” I continued talking without much thought as my own thoughts drifted to a black bird, wishing they would deliver the voice of the void. I hummed a tune that a bard once sung before I killed him; funny how tunes tend to stick after the composer was long cold and dead. I spent all day in the Night Mothers chambers cleaning and organizing, oiling and singing. I find myself though talking to her, about the birds and sweet voices and the color blue.

“Mother dearest if any place was the place to find a Listener could it be here? Cicero likes this place, well sort of. The lizard is nice enough and the cranky uncle sees us for what we are. Cicero’s sure the others will come around, but what of the pretty half elf, she seems like water on rocks trying to find a path, hopefully to you sweet mother. Speaking of water, blood flows sweetly enough but she is in mine like poison. Poor sweet Cicero can’t get his work done when his brain is in the clouds with the birds.” He rambled on and on, till it was time to eat and sleep. No signs of blue eyes, maybe tomorrow.


	2. 2: The Jester

It has been many days since the raven has flown the coop and I’m unsure of how much longer she will be gone before we think something has happened. No one really seems concerned but I guess not after so long of being in the brotherhood you are used to people sometimes never coming back. You end up keeping detached from everyone, Cicero wonders why her absence rubs him wrong. Maybe something happened, a wild horse and cart chase could have killed her or a rabid carrot. ‘Hmmm carrots, or maybe a sweet roll, yes Cicero is hungry.’ I thought to myself. The days have been rough, the blonde mistress is out speaking against mother but she has not seen the mother work yet, we need a Listener to make her see. Mothers chambers are nice now, enough to sit and relax. I have taken to sealing the doors and speaking with mother as I take care of her, even though I will never hear her sweet voice I will talk to her if she won’t talk to me. It is comforting. Astrid slanders the night mother, while her husband continues to look at me like a piece of meat. If Cicero was food he wouldn’t be meat, he would be a carrot, or a sweetroll. The unchild though is friendly enough but still stand offish. Cicero has no friends, except for maybe the little raven; I want to be friends with her. She fed Cicero, she was kind and talked. She touched my hand without fear or anger. It was only kindness in an intimate way, a strange thing here in a Brotherhood of death and killing. Today though something felt off, Cicero was unsure if it was good or bad, but something was different. It was maybe mid-day when I went to go talk to mother and take care of her.

“Are we alone? Yes, yes, all alone.” I said out loud to the mother. I continued to talk to her but I was getting upset, I was doing all the work and for her to not talk to anyone. It was a fruitless thankless battle and poor sweet Cicero was feeling down on it, especially with no one to smile to him.

Astrid got on me as soon as I got back from my mission. I hadn’t even gotten past her room before she was talking at me of Cicero and his antics lately. She wanted me to hide in the night mother’s coffin and spy on who he is conspiring with. She has heard him talking to someone in the night mothers chambers since I had left. I nodded to follow her orders, until I have decided what is best between the night mother and Cicero’s side and hers I would follow her. She hasn’t led me wrong yet. Quickly and quietly avoiding the eyes of the others I made my way to the Night mothers room via the shadows. I was in there before anyone saw me and I went over to her stand up coffin.

“Sorry” I muttered as I got close to her and closed the doors to it. It was dark and after a minute I heard Cicero enter and talk. I tried to listen but all of a sudden there was a deafening ring in my head and as it faded I heard a wispy female voice.

“Poor Cicero, as devoted as he is, he will never hear my voice. For you though, you are the Listener and he is the Keeper, you two will make the Dark Brotherhood the fearsome group it was. Hear my voice and obey me, you must go to Volunruud and speak to Amund Mottierre. Tell Cicero the binding words, ‘Darkness rises, when silence dies’ Go now my child.” I began to shake, she just spoke, to me. Not possible, I was just a new member of this group who didn’t mean anything yet. I began to feel dizzy, flashes of the night I met Cicero clouded my mind and I stumbled back, falling out. I was on the ground looking up at the night mother. She hadn’t moved an inch, her voice had been in my head. I heard Cicero screech and yell about being a defiler and debaser. He jumped over me and straddled over my stomach, one knee on my chest cutting my breathing, he already had his beautiful ebony dagger at my throat.

“Speak worm!” He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed on me, clearly confused but mostly upset, the hurt in his eyes felt like a fresh wound. I had defiled the night mothers coffin, it was understandable. Astrid then broke into the room, seeing what was going on she was about to run at him but I raised a hand.

“Wait” Which was the only word I could get out before he applied more pressure and got closer to my face. His green eyes were so penetrating; they stared into my soul with the sorest look of hurt. Astrid stood still waiting for the standoff to take a turn. She knew if she got closer he might kill me.

“Poor little bird caught in the cat’s trap, what were you doing in there? Careful what you say or you might lose your life.” He said manically, it was then that I could see the killer in him and it was beautiful. He released some of the pressure off my stomach. I knew what he needed to hear, thanks to the Night Mother. I owed her my life now.

“Darkness rises, when silence dies” His eyes dilated, and he took on a new look, and comparatively his pale skin turned even whiter. Astonished and unbelieving, after a life of searching he finally achieved that goal, to find a Listener. He began to shake and I felt the shudder that ran through him; he knew those words, the binding words. His next word barely came out as a whisper as his knees went to either side of me as he took all the pressure off my chest, he dropped his knife to the side and looked dead into my eyes. I took in a breath, almost coughing as oxygen returned to my body.

“Listener?” He asked, almost scared that I was lying to him, that on top of me defiling the night mothers coffin that I would then proceed to lie to him and wretch the knife that figuratively was stabbed into him. I saw the scared exposed version of himself he kept locked away. His body was so close to mine I could feel the heat coming off of him, my senses were all going off with him there.

“Yes, my Keeper” I said almost as if my words alone could assure him of what I was. His anger turned to happiness and joy so fast, he rolled off of me and laughed excitedly, he danced and rejoiced, he offered his hand out to me to help me up, I gladly took it and he pulled me up. He continued to dance and I went over to Astrid who looked me over.

“Are you alright? I heard the struggle and came in. What happened?” She asked.

“I’m the Listener, she has spoken to me. Crazy I know, but the night mother has spoken to me. But there was no one here; he was talking to himself and the night mother.” I explained everything I could to her.

“Amund Mottierre? I’m sorry I need some time before I go with all of this. Please just give me some time, go get a couple side missions from Nazir. This is a lot. But seeing as how you are the Listener I believe that your elevated status should get you better place. The room next to Cicero’s in the hall should do you well.” She said turning to leave, a lot on her mind already. I turned and Cicero was dancing away before the night mother. His back was to me. I smiled his happiness was infectious, after so long he found a Listener. I walked over to him quietly and he turned to see me.

“You have found Mother a Listener and I owe her my life-“ I was cut off by him wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly in a spin.

“You are the Listener! I have served mother well, there is no better person to be Listener then the kind Raven who cared for poor sweet Cicero.” He put me down and I laughed deeply, happily I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Now before you go to crazy,… Oh wait” I joked and he laughed, his laugh lines creased into his face deeply his mouth wide in whole body laughter. “I have a proposition”

“Ooooo Cicero is all ears to the Listener” He said smiling.

“I think we should get you out of this hole in the ground, join me on my minor assignments from Nazir this time. Mother will be ok for a day or two.” I wanted to get him out of this place for a little bit and get him out of Astrid’s hair for a bit, and what better way than to let him gets some killing in. His eyes lit up with the joy of a child that was presented a treat. They grew big and his smile was as big as his eyes.

“Raven would take sweet Cicero with her to do the Night Mothers biding? How sweet, how thoughtful, how insanely beautiful.” His head cocked to the side as he smiled and pretended to think about it “Lets kill someone.” I smiled at his optimism, while on those days out to do the contracts for Muiri I found my mind wander a lot to this crazy jester, slowly I was becoming used to the idea of him in my head. As crazy as he is and how obsessed with the Night Mother that he is, I can see past it to the guy underneath. While a little different he was still so much like the rest of us here; killers looking for a place of their own where they wouldn’t be judged for who they were. Strange how one meal can change an outlook on someone. He sobered for a second.

“Cicero is sorry for almost trying to kill the little Raven, I hope I have not scared you much” He said, picking his knife up from the ground and sheathing it. I put a hand to where he had held it against my throat, no cut, or blood, or even irritation line.

“No harm no foul. Want to help me move my chest to the room in the hall with you?” I asked, going to walk out, he followed smiling.

“Of course Listener, I am at your service.” I found my chest by my bed and we both took a side and he was shocked by the weight of it. We got it to the stone room and placed it by the foot of the bed.

“Thank you” I said to him.

“What do you have in their, a dead body? Or carrots?” He asked curious. I went to open it.

“Just weapons, arrows, my bow, spare uniforms, some potions. Oh and a few books. Oh yeah and some soul gems and dragon bones.” I laughed nervously and he got wide eyes at it.

“Why so much stuff?” He asked, and I shrugged.

“Just an intermediate storage area of some items I might need depending on mission. So let’s go see Nazir.” I said and changed the subject, not wanting to get into detail on the fact that I had a manor to myself, I didn’t need everyone knowing that cause then it might turn into a secondary sanctuary. I started to walk out. He nodded and smiled.

“Right behind you sweet Raven, just one moment.” He said and I shrugged heading towards the kitchen, he looked to be heading to his room for something. I walked down the stairs and saw Arnbjorn and Nazir drinking together. They spied me.

“What’s up ham hock?” Arnbjorn asked.

“I heard someone has been talking to the dead besides our jester friend.” Nazir said smiling.

“Oh so you guys have heard. Yeah, I got her in my head now, no shit” The looked amazed and stunned I don’t think that they really thought that our roots were coming back. I grabbed two cups of ale and sat on the opposing side of the table.

“So, chocolate thunder, got any contracts for me. I’m going to take Cicero out to blow off some steam.” I asked, putting my boots up on the table. Arnbjorn laughed and Nazir smiled to me.

“Yeah I got two, and decently close too. Try not to get killed.” Nazir handed me the papers to them and I looked over them quickly.

“Have fun with that nut case” Cicero made his appearance and danced down the stairs, he sat across from me and I showed him the papers and passed him his tankard of ale.

“We got two, we leave tomorrow.” I said to him and he laughed in joy.

“Oh wonderful, were going to have so much fun together.” He drank from his tankard. Nazir and Arnbjorn left at that time, looking rather uncomfortable. Nothing like a couple of grown men getting uncomfortable around a jester and excusing themselves. I got up to make some food again, throwing an assortment of meat and veggies into a broth.

“So Cicero has told the Raven where he has come from, what about you? How have you gotten here?” I looked to him.

“Well, actually Veezara. I was working for a Kahjiit caravan as security, and a way to sponsor them to sell their goods. They took me in from a younger age, like early teens after my family was killed. We were out, north of Helgen, before it was destroyed by the dragon. I saw Veezara captured by the Imperials being escorted to wherever. I have a devote hatred for Imperials so that night I tracked them to where they were camping for the night and from an overlooking ridge I shot them all down with my bow and set Veezara free. He thanked me and a few days later I had been abducted to join.” By the time I finished my story we were eating our meal.

“So that’s where all the piercings came from then?” He asked gesturing to my pierced slightly pointed ears. I nodded, they were a mark of pride and joy for me, after being with the Kahjiit they marked me as one of their own. I had a safe place with any of them now. For a couple hours we must have sat there laughing and joking, he told me about what happens now that I’m Listener and how we work together. He covered how it used to be made of the Listener and the Speakers, and the Keeper was a not so common position but necessary in the late age of the Unholy Matron. Even him though didn’t know where the Matron came from or the very beginning or how it was that got us to where we are now. Now that we were direct servers to the Matron, I could see that we were going to be inseparable, and I felt more than ok with that. In a formal court manner he offered his arm to escort me to my new room. I took his arm.

“Oh what a proper gentleman you are.” I said and I looked over to him and we laughed at the formal court references. He walked me to the entrance of my room. “See you in the morning then.” I smiled to him, he dropped my arm and took my hand in his.

“Until then my little deathbell.” He kissed the top of my hand, and smiled to me before bounding off to his room. I could feel my face grow red as I hurried into my room, closing the door. My heart raced beneath my chest and I saw a deathbell left on my bed that had been left by a sly green eyed jester. When Cicero had turned to go to his room, he thought he had seen eyes looking at him from a dark corner of the hallway. Eyes that were reptilian and looked rather angry, he shook his head though because he had only seen them out of the corner of his eyes, and looking into the darkness where they had been, there was nothing. He shrugged it off going to his room.

I woke the next morning fully and completely, which was rather strange for me. I got up and dressed for the day and packed a few quick items before we were to leave. I had a pack ready in no time. Yawning I walked out towards the kitchen and around the sanctuary. I didn’t see my jester awake anywhere yet. He wasn’t eating, or with the mother. I realized it was very early in the morning and it would be rather rude to wake him. I grabbed my sword and brought it into the Night Mothers room. I sat at a bench before her and sharpened my sword and dagger, slowly and enjoying the sound of a sharpening blade. It wasn’t long till I finished with that, I found my mind wandering and I lowered myself at the base of the Mothers coffin on one knee. I spoke to her in my head.

“Mother, thank you for saving me, my life is yours and I will serve you always.” I had never really given her my appreciation since the incident happened. I spent some time just giving her my loyalty and praise. She was my goddess now, and she always would be.

“Listener, my sweet Raven, there will come a time in the future where I will need you more than this mortal world, but you must put your trust in me. I will ask a lot of you but the benefits will be well worth it. Believe in me, as Cicero believes in us. The dread father and I will be watching.” I listened in silence as I heard no more and didn’t hear anything for a long while. I kneeled in the silence, thinking over what she said, placing my hand on my knee and my chin to my hand. I trusted her, I would come to believe in her more and more. As the dread lord was the knife in the night, the unholy matron was the guiding hand and only threw the two of them could any of this be possible. They were my God and Goddess, my divine mother and father. My thoughts were broken as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gave a slight jump.

“I have not seen such devotion like this since I have come to this Sanctuary my sweet Listener. Surely I thought you would have heard me.” I smiled to the jester as he gave me help up.

“I was so lost in thought...” I said smiling. He gave me a smile that I could feel throughout my being. “Well shall we head out then my dear traveling companion?”

“Of course my Listener, whatever you say” He laughed and grabbed a pack from the nearest bench that was next to mine.


	3. 3:  Contract One

Everyone still slept as we left, quickly we were out the great door. I went up the slight hill to see if anyone saw us leave, and I saw Cicero follow my trail the light playing in his red hair and I smiled to him, the bright morning sun peaked through some of the trees.

“Alright my dear Keeper, we are heading North to Lake Ilinalta, we are looking for a town drunk, named Narvado, he likes to gamble and steal and walk around in the early morning yelling profanities to the sky.” I had glanced at the paper to make sure it was right before placing it back into my garment top in a pocket on the inner lining. He walked by my side as we headed north.

“And the next after that one?” He asked with a crazed smile, “didn’t the paper say a vampire at a lumber mill?” I nodded, he looked so very excited for it, and so happy to be out of the sanctuary for a break.

“Yep, Hern. He lives with a second vampire woman named Hert, Hern is the contract, but we might have to deal with Hert too.” Cicero laughed heartily.

“Sounds like a double header, nothing better than two for one.” The day’s walk to lake Ilinalta was better than any other travel I was accustomed to. Cicero always had stories to tell and I loved to listen to him tell them. We got closer to the small town and I looked at him as he smiled at the surroundings around us as the sun fell past the horizon.

“So, would you like this kill or should?” I offered to him, his eyes gleamed like a child.

“Could I my dear listener?” It made my heart happy that I could get him out here.

“Of course you can, I have wanted to watch you work anyways.” I noticed him almost blush before he smiled back to me.

“Anything my sweet Raven wishes for” He said bowing before me. I nudged at his shoulder and took his jesters hat off.

“I know where we can start first, he’s a drunk so I’m sure he drinks himself silly in the local inn, but we must look less conspicuous.” He looked sad as I took it from him and folded it gently to put into my pack. I grabbed some gold and put it into a front pocket. I then grabbed his arm and held to it at the crook and he bent it up to escort me. I smiled to myself, he was good at catching on what I wanted to act out, I looked up to him as he smiled down at me and he winked. We walked into the inn and went to the bar and asked the tall Breton there for a room.

“Can we get a room for the night please?” I asked softly, looking him in the eyes and being sweet as possible, he looked at me and to Cicero.

“We only have single bed rooms…” He said motioning to the limited rooms for the small inn.

“That is fine with us, just one will do.” I felt Cicero tense and go to move or object but I gave his arm a soft squeeze and he almost instantaneously calmed. The Breton didn’t notice as I handed him the gold for the room and he pointed us to a room to the left side of the inn, the main road perpendicular to the side road that the window in the room looked over.

“Thank you thank you good sir” Cicero nodded to him and we walked over to the room walking in, I put my pack on the small table in the room and Cicero closed the door.

“Alright my turn to become less conspicuous.” I grabbed the bottom of my robe I was wearing and began to pull it over my head.

"Listener!!" He exclaimed, as I pulled it over, I looked at him and he was red in the face looking sternly at the wall. Under my robe I had a small under shirt that barely reached my belly button. I giggled at him.

"Don't tell me you've never been around a girl before... you’re fine I have an undershirt." He looked to me and some of the red drained from his face.

"Of course The Fool of Hearts has been with girls before!" He didn't sound to assuring of that fact as I laughed and pulled out a dress from my traveling bag, moving my mind past the fact of him with other girls.

"Now I have a very fun plan for this little contract and it works out really well with the fact that we have a window to the side road. After we locate this Narvado we will make sure that he is intoxicated on drink and then when he leaves I will position myself on this side road and offer myself to him to lure him away from prying eyes and when we are in range you will spring out and kill him as you see fit." He smiled widely and I tossed the dress over my head, it was green with small straps and a low neckline with a split up one side, then removed my pants from under the dress and put my boots back on.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked Cicero, holding my arms out and turn about so he could see the whole thing. All the blood returned to his face as he blushed.

"Cicero doesn't think you look very deadly, but you look very pretty." I took my dagger and placed it into my boot and smiled to him.

"That's the point to not look threatening." I took his arm in mine. "Now let’s go drink and be merry and find this walking corpse ours" We laughed then went and grabbed a couple drinks, sitting near the fire in a shadowy corner. We watched the coming and goings in the inn as what looked like some usuals started a dice game in a corner on the opposing side of the fire. I nudged Cicero and pointed him towards them so he could see.

"He gambles, remember?" I whispered and he nodded smiling. I got up from the bench and headed over to the bar and talked to the Breton from earlier. I order Cicero and I a couple more drinks and inquired to the group that was gambling.

“So what is the game of the night?”

“It’s just calling the dice.” He brought me two tankards of ale and placed them on the counter while I fished for some gold to pay for them.

“And the players? Usual’s or a lot of guests tonight?” The Breton laughed at this point and began to clean the other tankards.

“Just our regulars, if you’re going to play, just be careful of Narvado, he can get pretty mean when he isn’t having a good night.” I nodded my head to him and said thank you, walking back over to Cicero with our drinks. He had been watching the players and gave a small jump when I set them down.

“What did you find out Listener?” He asked hushed, I smiled.

“He’s our man, so have you ever gambled?” I said with a malicious look in my eye. I got up and Cicero giggled as he followed me and I went to sit with the men at the table, looking sweet. “Mind if I join you guys?” They warmed easily enough to me and let me into the game, Cicero was behind me and watched as it began to progress. It was a morons game of placing bets on the numbers rolled, and it was strictly luck and chance. They realized quickly that letting me in to play the game may have been a bad idea. I called out 11 and as the dice flew I watched the 5 and 6 land and laughed as I raked in some more of the money. To keep spirits up and the game going, I turned and smiled to Cicero and gave him a hand full of the gold and told him to go buy a round for all of us. He giggled off to go grab the drinks and was back in an instant. Narvado was red in the face and losing his touch, which was making him rather testy about the game.

“Well gentlemen I must retire for the evening and get some food” I said and Cicero and I took our drinks and went back to a table and waited for a while to see how the rest of the evening would go before our walking corpse finally would leave.

“Raven how are you so good at that game, you easily made two contracts worth of gold? And to buy all those drinks?” He asked me looking excited, I smiled to him and shrugged.

“I just have a stupid amount of luck normally, also I was milking them to drink so that way we could get our lovely little contract all drunk and move this along faster.” Cicero got wide eyed and grinned like the jester he was.

“Oh you sly bird, no one suspects a thing.” Cicero and I had some food and chatted a while before finally everyone started to go to bed and we saw Narvado get up and stumble about a bit. Cicero and I got up and went to our room and shut the door. I began to preen myself and pulled my dress down a bit to expose more. Cicero, I saw was blushing again, went to go look out the window and I giggled as I saw him try not to look at me.

“Ready?” I asked and he nodded and gave me a glint of a smile and we jumped out our window and he went to hide and I went towards the main road, the cool night felt good to me, and it was wonderfully dark. No guards seemed to be around here. As I approached the cross roads I leaned on the wooden post to the inn and eyed Narvado as he began to stumble towards my location. Delicately I sauntered out to his line of site, while I was still more towards the side road and smiled as seductively as possible.

“Narvado right?” I put my hands on my hips and he eyed me, smiling and raising an eyebrow. “I know you didn’t have the best of luck in that game, but maybe I can turn that around with a better night?” I let my hand slip towards the split in my dress as I let it expose more flesh of my leg. I saw his gaze linger between my leg and breasts and sway a little bit and came towards me. I began to slowly back up to lure him towards the dark.

“Probably a trap to extort more from me huh?” He said, but I could see that his body said yes, but his drunken stupor was angrily induced. I cursed to myself and knew I was going to have to do more then I intended to get him back to Cicero’s point. I raised my eye brow to him and beckoned him over with a crook of my finger. Shaking his head he walked closer.

“Nah, no money, just a good time.” I used my outcast hand to grab his shoulder and bring him closer to me, I grasped his shirt as I pulled him towards me, but also stepped back a little, drawing him further away from the road.

~~Cicero POV~~

I saw her attract the contract over to her, and she was touching him. I had jotted over to the edge of the building, in some low bushes. Cicero wasn’t too sure about liking this plan anymore. He was touching her, how he wanted to touch her. I knew the purpose of it but still started to get angry over it. I heard her giggle as she backed herself up to a wall, I saw Narvado’s hands go from her shoulders down her arms and his body pressed against hers. I gritted my teeth together to keep from springing too soon, and pulled out my dagger. ‘Oh sweet blade of mine, you will taste blood tonight’ I was about to come out from the bush when I saw Narvado give a last look around the street before he swooped on my Raven. His mouth went to her neck and a hand went to her breast, and I felt my blood boil something awful and I was as silent as the night when I left that bush and began towards him. I watched the Raven bird give a throaty laugh when she saw me and then whispered in his ear. As she whispered he pulled back from her a bit and I took my opportunity to wrap an arm around his throat and lift his head with it before my other hand went to drag the dagger across his throat. I heard him gasp, I felt the rush of adrenaline and an old familiar happiness that I hadn’t felt in a long time and whispered in his other ear.

“For the brotherhood” His blood spewed out of the opening in his neck and he fell back into my body and I held him up as I looked around and realized no one had seen a thing. Raven had bent over and grabbed his legs.

“Let’s get him into that tree line over there and get back to our room” I nodded and we carried him up the road a little, I saw her glance around us and noticed the blood on her, it had splattered on her face and chest. After we dumped the body we snuck our way back to our room, climbing in through the window again, and shutting the modest shutters. In the light from the candle I really could see all the blood that covered her. She went to wipe her brow and smeared more of the blood across her face and realized it when she looked at her hands. I motioned for her to sit down.

“Relax, change your clothes from that bloody mess. I’m going to get something to clean you up with.” I then walked out of the door and closed it behind me, heading towards the bar. I was able to retrieve a bowl and a rag without too much fuss or suspicion. When I walked back towards our door I knocked, not wanting to walk in if she was still changing. I blushed thinking about her stripping again and how her naked flesh and blood splattered body was so sweet and -. My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened a little bit and I was able to walk in without anyone seeing her. I closed the door and she had on her dark small undershirt and her black working pants, she sat on the bed and smiled to me and I felt my heart flop a bit and I pulled up the chair next to her with the bowl in my lap.

“Thank you for grabbing that, I’m sure I look like a mess” She laughed and went to grab the cloth but I stopped her when I grabbed it first.

“Cicero will do it for you, I made the mess I can clean it up, and I can see where all the spots are.” I ringed it out and she had a small grin that was so cute on her face. I knew I could feel the smile on mine, I took the cloth and began to wipe the blood from her cheeks, which were returning to a less blood splattered color. “Is the Listener happy with Cicero’s performance?” Her face blushed a bit and her eyes caught mine.

“I was particularly fond of how angry you looked.” She laughed a bit and I bit my lip as I moved across her forehead.

“Cicero is not sure he wants to do another plan like that one” I admitted to her and she looked curious.

“It worked well, what did you not like?” I began to fidget as I cleaned her up.

“He was touching you, and no one should assault a fellow sister like that if I can help it, it made me angry and it was why I looked so angry” I rambled on and she giggled which made me look at her and smile.

“Well then we will do something else. I’m glad I have you here to protect me.” We both at this point were red in the face and I couldn’t help but really look at her as a person and felt my heart flop around in my chest, stupid thing thought it was a good time to practice its acrobatics. As I cleaned her up and we made small talk I found my head wandering, wondering if she could ever see me as more than a brother, or if she felt something for me too, I could only hope. After I finished getting all the blood off her she got up and pulled up the blanket to the bed and sat on the bed against the wall wrapping it around her shoulders. She patted next to her, offering some of the blanket too. I took off my boots and over tunic and sat next to her shoulder to shoulder. We had the blanket wrapped around us and she put her head on my shoulder.

“Let’s get some sleep before we kill those vampires tomorrow.” She yawned and got comfy on my shoulder and I leaned my head on her head. I was falling asleep faster than I could ever remember, and the last I remembered was her breathing change to deep breaths of sleep as her body curled towards me and my lips gave a small ghost smile before I too was out.

Dreaming took me and I was on the planes of oblivion, I saw the ghost of the Night mother in a spectral form and she smiled to me holding out her hand, she wanted me to follow her so I did and she led me through the land of souls to a tall black stone tower and I followed her up the spiraling stairs to the top. There I saw Raven, she was dressed in black robes and next to her was the jester I killed long ago that gave me his laugh as I had suffered through the silence, he had become a part of me. I saw Raven turn towards him and stab him with her dagger and he fell to the ground and died, melting into the ground. She then turned to me and opened her arms to me as she dropped the dagger to the ground. I saw her standing on the ledge of the tower and I ran to get to her before she fell and as I stepped into her embrace she fell back and we were falling off the tower together and her cloak wrapped around us. We fell to the ground and went right through it and entered the void where we were embraced together by the Night Mother and the Dread Father.

Waking up I looked around and remembered what was going on, and I felt Raven’s presence on me and I saw that in the night I had wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she had leaned on my chest her arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled like an idiot to myself, I really could get used to this sight, my brain was going fuzzy with self awareness as I felt her against me and her arms and hands tightened around my waist. I pulled the blanket on us more and let her sleep a bit longer. That dream though, it had to be a sign. Was she going to lead us to our God and Goddess? All I knew was that, just like in the dream, I would follow her to death. No matter what. I nuzzled into her hair, putting my lips to her head, as if I could will my feeling through the contact and get her to feel like I do for her. All of a sudden she jerked awake almost in a panic, sitting straight up on the bed, she brushed her hair from her face and looked panicked around and I reached out to steady her.

“Listener! It’s ok, were fine.” I said and her eyes locked on mine and began to calm.

“Just a falling dream” She said as she breathed, calming herself down. I perked a bit, sounded like my dreams ending. She looked at me questioningly as she had seen me perk.

“Through the oblivion planes?” I asked, and she tilted her head confused.

“Into the void?” We then knew that we had had the same dream. “How strange, it must be the night mother or something, it has to be a sign that we are on the right track or that we are meant to be a team.” I felt my heart and stomach give a squeeze of hope at her words, Cicero has been lonely for many years and to work as a team would be wonderful. A team no less with his raven, all those years of silence and solitude and the laughter that was always with him, the night mother really did listen to him, she was just making him wait to hear her wishes through his new partner. I smiled to Raven.

“It has to be.” We got up off the bed and stretched and got dressed for the day.

“Oh and you might want this back” She said laughing as she tossed me my hat. I smiled and put it back on my head after I had put my top back on. We grabbed our packs and headed out the door for another day of travel.

~~Raven POV~~

We walked together from the room and waved to the bartender as we walked out into the sunshine. As we crossed the patio, to our right we saw a guard who had a nasty scar across the right side of his face and I almost got concerned that we were caught but when I looked at him he tipped his head whispering so only Cicero and I could hear.

“Hail Sithis.” We smiled and I nodded my head to him winking. We strolled on leaving from the eastern side of town. I reached into my top and pulled out the contract on Hern. They lived in a house called Half-Moon Mill and it was barely a days walk from where we were.

"So by the time we get to Half-Moon Mill night should be falling. I'll leave it up too you if you want to wait until day light or night stalk them and hope for the best." I passed Cicero the contract so he could look at it. He took it and eyed it carefully before passing it back to me.

"Do you know if you want to go ahead and kill them both?" He asked with a giddy smile across his face, his eyes lit up. I smiled before shrugging.

"I don't see why not, we don't need an oblivion bent revenge vampire on our tails so we might as well take care of her too." I said nonchalantly giving him a big smile. He was ecstatic as a kid. "Not to mention rage filled female vamps are the definition of trouble." Cicero laughed and nodded to that.

"Cicero thinks that we should get there and see what the area looks like before we jump in, daggers all a whirl." I thought on it and for being a crazy jester that was sound logical.

"Are you feeling ok? That sounded like a normal plan to me." I joked at him and he grumbled while I continued on. "Sounds like it’s a stake out, we can set up and watch the place for any unusual activity" I smiled, as I watched him carry on talking about fighting vampires and his plan on killing them, I couldn't help but to just watch him light up with happiness and find that seeing him happy made me happy. What was I going to do with the fact that Astrid was ready to get rid of him and the Brotherhood looked like it might split, or at least Cicero would be exiled. I couldn't stand to lose him, not now, I was attached to him.

Late on the first night the fool and Raven had left, while most of the Sanctuary slept, Astrid had called Veezara to her. She needed information and who better then Ravens once close friend. Clearly since she was now on the fool’s side, she must be conspiring with him. She needed to nip this problem in the bud before it cost her her family. 

"Veezara, I'm sure you have noticed that two of our members are missing. One under suspicion of possible mutiny and I fear he has taken Raven too. I need you to spy on them and find out what is going on. Don't fail me. Bring me back whatever information you can." Veezara narrowed his gaze at her as she leaned over her map and sat down.

"Any idea where they might be located?" Astrid smiled and sighed, she knew that Veezara was faithful to her to a fault, now to really pull it all together.

"They should be somewhere between the lake city and Half-Moon Mill. That's where Nazir sent them. Maybe if we can catch it all in time we can still save Raven, and bring her back to our side." Astrid said, almost sounding concerned. Veezara nodded to her before going to pack a bag. Leaving the corridor where Astrid was he pulled his dagger and looked at it, it had been hand crafted by Raven and given as a gift, he swore on it that he would get her back, even if he had to kill that thieving jester. There was the part of him though that wanted to just kill him anyways.


End file.
